


raise your head to the sun

by cyndaquils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, i did terrible things to wonderful characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s too late when he thinks he’s probably in love with her — auruo, petra, levi, eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	raise your head to the sun

He watches her get slammed against the tree, blood splattering and bones cracking. He watches as the Female Titan so casually kills his friends, kills _her_ , and he knows Eren is behind him, watching in horror and slowly, ever so slowly raising his hand by instinct. But he watches Petra die, watches her killer do so nonchalantly and something inside him snaps as he screams her name and prepares to get revenge.

He is well aware that there are memories flashing through his mind, things he thought he’d buried away long ago when it was certain that Petra held affections for the Corporal. These memories come much too quickly, but they only fuel his rage—the times he almost confessed, the times he caught her private moments with Levi and never told them, the times he hated himself because he couldn’t hate Levi. He thinks of how he subconsciously began to imitate the Corporal, and of how quickly Petra caught on to it.

He cannot afford to think about these things anymore, because this is his only chance. He braces himself as he begins to spin, wanting nothing more than to cut the flesh away, slice open the Female Titan’s neck, pull whoever’s in there and kill them. He feels himself flying as he speeds towards her neck, blades spinning and he braces himself for impact. He does not know what to feel when he blades shatter and the Female Titan’s neck is hardened crystal.

He is well aware that Eren is watching when she volleys him through the air with her foot. He feels his bones shatter and he knows this is the bridge between life and death and there isn’t a chance in hell he’s going to be able to go back. He is aware that he was prepared to die on this mission, die for humanity, die for any of his squad members, but he cannot help but to feel bitter at the thought.

He thinks that once he crosses this bridge, he’ll see Erd and Gunter and Petra again. They’ll wait patiently for Levi, and welcome him with open arms when the time comes, and they’ll hope it won’t be for a long, long time. They’ll watch their Corporal and Eren grow and defeat the titans, as they sit upon the heavens looking over. Perhaps they will be lucky and die without regrets, that what they did saved Eren, that it helps humanity. But somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that it’s too late for any of that now, that he will undoubtedly regret that it’s too late when he thinks he’s probably in love with her, that she will forever hold Levi dear to her heart.

But for now, he feels regret at the howl that Eren leaks out as he slams down on his hand, screaming in pain and Auruo knows that Eren thinks he made the wrong choice, trusting them. He dies thinking maybe they chose wrong, too.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so i've found that i like to write character studies quit a bit, like damn. it was supposed to be more auruo/petra than auruo's character but lmao nope.
> 
> anyway, this'll be cross-posted onto tumblr sometime soon, so if that's your preferred platform you should check [this](http://village-bridge.tumblr.com) out.


End file.
